maverick_jr_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Here comes a song for You!
Plot Hamish, Ryder and Braxton introduces them selves and goes to play with some balls! Let's go see it! Song #1. Let's go and play with some balls Braxton introduces a segment. Braxton, Hamish and Ryder gets turned into balls to roll down the hill to go play some catch with their dad, and while they do that, they sing a song. Song #2. Balls and circles When they were finished rolling, they turned back, and when they got to Paul, he wanted to play on the beach, so they turned into balls and rolled down again. Braxton introduces us how to do his new dance. Song #3. Do the Braxton's walk Braxton introduces an animated song. Song #4. Colours (Animated) Braxton and Hamish introduces another song. Song #5. Take a trip out on the sea Braxton introduces an animated song with Rachell's catchphrase. Song #6. Ba-da-bing, ba-da-bong! (Animated) Braxton was playing with his bouncing goo. Song #7. Roll the bouncing goo up into a ball Braxton introduces an animated song about what he's going to do today. Song #8. Sleep, eat, do magic tricks and play some music (Animated) Braxton introduces another segment Socky and Gummy makes Maverick Jr plays hot and cold. Song #9. Cold, colder, coldest, hot, hotter, hottest! Song #10. I know a dance (Animated) Maverick Jr introduces a song. Song #11. ABC Song #12. Hey diddle diddle Hamish and Braxton introduces an animated song. Song #13. Breakfast, lunch and dinner (Animated) Maverick Jr introduces another song. Song #14. Numbers Since Hamish tricked Mario and Luigi by spilling the milk, Mario, Luigi and Ryder got mad and they chased Hamish! Song #15. Games Braxton introduces an animated song. Song #16. Dancing is so much fun (Animated) Maverick Jr looks at the stars. Song #17. Twinkle, twinkle, little star Maverick Jr, Gummy and Socky got turned into Lego people! Song #18. Let's go swimming at the beach Braxton was reading a book. Song #19. Books Song #20. What's your name? And what do you like to do? (Animated) Hamish, Braxton and Ryder waves goodbye to everyone! Songs # Let's get some balls and play # Balls and circles # Do the Braxton walk # Colours (Animated) # Take a trip out on the sea # Ba-da-bing, ba-da-bong! (Animated) # Roll the bouncing goo up into a ball # Sleep, eat, magic, music (Animated) # Hot and cold # I know a dance (Animated) # ABC # Hey diddle diddle # Breakfast, lunch and dinner (Animated) # Numbers # Games # Dancing is so much fun (Animated) # Twinkle, twinkle, little star # Let's go swimming at the beach # Books # What's your name? And what do you like to do? (Animated) Cast Braxton Booker Hamish Vargus Ryder Booker Paul Booker Rachell Booker Voices Maverick Jr - Braxton Socky - Ryder Gummy - Ryder Charlie the Bear -Braxton Mario - Ryder Luigi - Ryder Credits Animation by Vyond Music by Garage Band Filming 28 June 2018 - 11 March 2019 Gallery